Disaster Island:Book One:Inferno
by Rayne Star
Summary: Born from another Clan, the leader of StormClan, Rainingstar, must find a way to cope with friendship, prophecies, love, doubts, and old memories. Can she handle what is to come? bad at summaries sorry
1. Allegiances

Note: kits do not have descrip. many of the warrior's mothers are listed under warriors and i haven't listed who's mom is who, except for Redhawk of PhoenixClan because i may be writing a story about when Rainingstar was in PhoenixClan, even though it is mostly about Sootytalon, her closest sister, and Redhawk, Sootytalon's best friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or I'd be mobbed by screaming Warrior fans every where I go. But the characters and plto are MINE. Any resemblance to another plot/ character is completely coincidencial. I've always wanted to say that! but its true lol.

SPOILER ALERT. I DO NOT KNOW IF IT WOULD BE CONSIDERED MILD OR A SERIOUS SPOILER. BUT I HAVE GIVEN ONE IN THE PHOENIXCLAN DESCRIPTION. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, THEN DON'T.

Allegiances

StormClan- known for the terrible wind and rain storms. These cats have fur tough enough to handle the storms, yet sleek enough to not bother them during the hot times and to shake off the rain. Their territory has the most fish, rabbits, and voles, making them the most versatile and one of the swiftest clans(also because they have to run back to camp when unexpected storms hit).

Leader: Rainingstar- beautiful blue-grey she-cat with striking azure eyes

Deputy: Desertscale- elegant she-cat with a gold pelt and darker golden stripes with amber eyes [Apprentice: Larchpaw[Credit to my friend jamie

Medicine cat: Redclaw- ginger tom with golden-green eyes

Warriors:

Mossshadow:handsome dark tabby tom with green eyes [Credit to my friend whos name i didnt quiet get lol. i think it was grace..? i kno two of them lol

Waterlily:pretty ginger and white she-cat and golden eyes

Oakstripe: long furred tabby tom with a slightly scruffy pelt and amber eyes. [Apprentice: Whitepaw

Fishscales- grey tom with dark eyes

Stripedface-grey tabby she-cat with green eyes;sister of Fishscales

Mudbird-brown tom with gold eyes

Fawnspots- light sorrel she-cat with green eyes [Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Whitemuzzle- black tom with a white muzzle

Dappeledleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Smokewalker- dark grey tom [Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Ghostwhisper: pale silvery white tom with piercing pale green eyes.

Tawnyfur: golden brown she-cat [Apprentice: Greypaw

Cloudysky-white tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Whitepaw- white she-cat with pretty green eyes

Tigerpaw-pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Goldenpaw- light ginger she-cat with one pale blue eye, one deep amber

Greypaw-dark grey tabby tom

Larchpaw-brown and white tom with green eyes

Queens:

Henfeather-dark brown she-cat with black patches [Kits: Tigerpaw, Larchpaw[mate:dead

Birdbeak-golden she-cat [Kits:Goldenpaw, Forestkit, Yewkit[mate: Cloudysky

Runningbrook-silver grey she-cat [Kits:Greypaw, whitepaw, currently pregnant with Whitemuzzle's kits

Elders:

Goldtail:dull golden-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Whitebelly: black she-cat with white underside

Jaggedstripe: dark grey tabby tom with a tinge of dark brown and green eyes

WinterClan: Is known for their brutal, cold weather. They have thick, hard(not like that u pervs) pelts(thick, not necassarily long) and are the most hostile of the Clans. They eat mostly lemmings and snow rabbits, making them the other swift clan besides StormClan(wen snowstorms hit, they hav to run back to camp). Most of the cats have white fur to blend into the snow or have grey pelts to look like rocks.

Leader-Shatteredstar: long-legged white she-cat with black spots and amber eyes [Apprentice: Beigepaw

Deputy:Stonefrost: dark blue-grey tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Snowyowl: white she-cat with black patches

Warriors:

Metalclaw:grey tom with blue eyes

Icepelt: white she-cat with amber eyes

Stormyclaw: silver blue she-cat with dark black stripes and light blue eyes

Sandveld: light sandy she-cat

Frostbite: light silver tom [Apprentice:Daisypaw

Shadowslash:pitch black tom

Gorsebush- golden tom with dark eyes

Shadowfoot- stone grey she-cat

Whiteblossom: pretty white and silver she-cat

Rustedmoon- beautiful ginger-gold she-cat [Apprentice: Furypaw

Apprentice:

Daisypaw:white she-cat

Furypaw:pale silver tom

Beigepaw: beige tom (siamese colored) with sparkling blue eyes

Queens:

Bayface: creamy brown she-cat

Kits: Eaglekit and Mudkit, Beigepaw

Elders:

Mintsparrow: tabby she-cat

Rosetail: white tom with a pinkish tinged tail

Cardinalfur: ginger tom

Stonetail: grey tom

EmeraldClan: are known for their lush forests. They seem to be the most peaceful territory, but being on Disaster Island means they have problems too. They have a fault line the runs only in EmeraldClan so they have earthquakes now and then. And the twolegs population is all far in EmeraldClan territory. They are the gentlest cats, though not the weakest. They eat mostly birds and sqiurrels.

Leader: Silverstar:lovely silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:Whiteclaw-white tom with black tail

Medicinecat: Jayfeather- grey and white she-cat with soft golden eyes [Apprentice: Violetpaw: pretty black she-cat

Warriors:

Mistingrain:dark grey she-cat [Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Turtleclaw- tabby tom with a thick, triangular shaped tail

Yowlingcall- she-cat with dull gold fur

Rippedpelt- silvery grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes [Apprentice: Bluepaw

Mouseface-auburn-brown she-cat with brown eyes

Waternose- tabby tom with dark green eyes

Orangepelt: ginger she-cat [apprentice: Rockpaw

Rippletail: black she-cat with grey striped tail

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw: black and white she-cat

Bluepaw: blue-grey tom

Rockpaw: stone grey tom with green eyes

Queens:

Brightflower: golden tabby she-cat

Kits: currently pregnant

Mistingrain: Kits:Violetpaw and Whisperpaw, Blizzardstar's kits

Rippletail: Kits: Violetpaw and Whiskerpaw, Rippedpelt's kits (yeh its creepy they hav similiar names..deal with it, they aren't kin!)

Elders:

Pepperseed: golden she-cat

Cloudlining: silvery tom

Bramblepelt: dark tabby tom with pale eyes

PhoenixClan: is known for their hot climate. They live near the volcano, which isnt very active. They also have alot of snakes in their territory.They mostly eat shrews and prairie dogs and desert-ish rodents. These cats have thin fur. These are the most hottempered of the cats. Rainingstar was born here. (AUTHORS NOTE: I wish focus alot on PhoenixClan sometimes liek during the Gatherings and such because many of Rainingstar's old friends and such are here. SPOILER: I'll even give a spoiler: she fell in love when she had lived in PhoenixClan. but u probably wont here about him til my third book about Disaster Island is written which is where alot of the action and secrets come out :D too bad we sill have a long way to go! -.-')

Leader: Phoenixstar: handsome ginger tom with gold eyes

Deputy:Blue-eyes: silvery blue she-cat with green eyes [Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Medicine cat: Yellowleaf: golden she-cat [Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Warriors:

Poppyseed: black she-cat

Flamefur: ginger tom

Speckledfoot: white she-cat with black flecks

Sootytalon: beautiful silvery grey she-cat with black specks with amber-golden eyes

Silverheart: pretty silver she-cat with slightly visible darker grey stripes with green eyes [Apprentice: Brokenpaw

Miststripe: pretty silver she-cat with clearly visible dark grey stripes with amber-golden eyes

Redhawk: dark ginger tom with golden eyes

Redstripe: lovely ginger tabby she-cat (Redhawk's mother)

Mintsparrow: pretty brown tabby she-cat

Firefly: auburn tom [Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Crowfur: black tom with white muzzle and paws

Stonepelt: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Honeypelt:pretty golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw: black she-cat with a white mark on her chest

Swiftpaw: pale tabby tom

Brokenpaw: ginger tom

Shadowpaw: black she-cat

Queens:

Nightflower: lovely black and white she-cat, Kits: Ravenpaw and Shadowpaw

Gingerspiral: ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Kits: Brokenpaw and Sunkit

(if ur wondering, Swiftpaw's mother died, it was Rowanpelt and Dogpaw was his brother)

Elders:

Yellowfur: handsome golden tom

Black-ears: white she-cat with dark ears

Feathercloud: silvery she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue:  
A beautiful she-cat with blue-grey fur and eyes the color of the depths of the ocean stood on High Stone, looking down at her Clan. She saw that they were all trembling in fear, clearly in need of guidance. She took a deep breath and began. "Cats of StormClan. We all have witnessed the death of all four Clan leaders as..." Her voice choked up and she cleared her throat. "Eh-hem, as they...as the rogues threw them into the mouth of the volcano." A terrible wail broke out. The blue she-cat waited until it died down before continuing. "As well all know, none of the Clan leaders still had all nine lives. Who knows how many lives the leaders had? But the might of the lava...well, you know. Many cats have died from when the volcano erupted afterwards"  
An elderly queen with dull white fur and a slightly golden tail raised her head. "The volcano has not erupted for 1000 years! Perhaps it was warning us of something wrong to come?" She glared defiantly at the younger she-cat. "You, Rainingfire, are not from StormClan. You were born in PhoenixClan. Had the volcano erupted to show that it was wrong of Strikingstar to have chosen you as deputy instead of one of our own?" "Goldtail, I believe it had erupted because the evil of the deed of throwing the leaders into the pit was too great." "Also Goldtail, StarClan has not spoken to me about her choice being wrong. And they would not have killen off the other leaders to show that this was the wrong choice." A tom with flame-colored fur flicked his tail. Though he was young, he had been medicine cat for a long while and was very wise.  
"Well, Redclaw, perhaps it will effect all the Clans!" Goldtail's lip curled in contempt.  
Rainingfire's voice sounded, gentle but firm. "If it will, then StarClan will tell me tomorrow when I receive my nine lives. But the law of StarClan says that the deputy becomes leader after the leader dies. And even you cannot change that. "As I was saying, we will go on with our lives. What's done is done and there's nothing we can change about that. The rogue army is gone for now, but we will still keep an eye out for them, as well as any others." She paused when she said this, her eyes darkening slightly. "StormClan will go on. We will all keep vigil tonight for our lost comrades. For our safety, we will keep vigil in the center of our clearing"  
"What about food, Rainingfire?" A golden she-cat with rippling stripes looked up, her amber eyes troubled.  
"Yes, Desertscale, gather a patrol to go hunt. Mosshadow," she added, nodding to a tabby tom, "you will gather a patrol to make sure there are no more rogues on our territory. Oakstripe, you will organize the rebuilding of our camp. Start with taking the crowfood out. Those filthy rogues left that stuff everywhere. If you are injured, line outside Redclaw's den. I don't want a jumble of cats either; make the line actually look like a line." She hesitated, as if wondering if she was forgetting something. "That is all. Go to your duties"  
She dismissed the Clan and immediately headed for the Moonstone. She walked quickly, her premonition telling her that StarClan had something very, very important to tell her. "What? There's more trouble to come? What more can we take! Is it the rogues"  
"Rainingstar, listen." Strikingstar, the majestic and lovely tortoiseshell who had led StormClan for so long, pressed her nose into Rainingstar's fur reassuringly before whispering into her ear,  
"Fire shall be born from the golden tongue yet not even water can extinguish it.  
Blood shall kill blood Fire will reign supreme Death shall whisper into the ears of your most dearest And even the sacredness of kin shall be forgotten." "What does that all mean, Strikingstar?" Rainingstar asked desperately, trying to control her fear scent. "How can StormClan face something that sounds so invincible?" But Strikingstar's mottled form was beginning to fade, as well as the rest of StarClan.  
"Is StarClan abandoning us?" Rainingstar wailed helplessly.  
The whole of StarClan answered, "We will always be there for you. You will not face this alone." And then they vanished. 


	3. Chapter 1: Gathering Woe

Chapter One: Gathering

Rainingstar bit into her mouse, though she wasn't hungry. In fact she felt a bit sick. This was to be her first Gathering as a leader.

'Well, the other deputies probably feel the same way too,' she thought. After all, none of the old leaders had svurvived. This Gathering should be full of surprises.

Desertstripe, her best friend and deputy, popped her head in the den. "Are you ready to announce who's going to the Gathering?"

Rainingstar took a deep breath. "I think so. Everyone wants to go to the Gathering tonight, to see who the new deputies are and such. And some want to know if their friends are safe. So it was really hard..."

"But you've decided and that's what counts." Desertstripe's voice was kind. Rainingstar shrugged.

They both padded outside and Rainingstar jumped onto the Highrock. "I will now announce who will go to the Gathering. Desertstripe, Oakstripe, Waterlily, Fishscales, Stripedface, Whitepaw, Tigerpaw, Whitebelly, and Goldtail." She peered down at Goldtail, who as always had a sneer on her face. She may have been an elder, but definitely not a nice one. Rainingstar knew that the only reason she allowed Goldtail to go was to prove to her that she was not the wrong choice as leader.

As the chosen cats gathered under the rock, Rainingstar added, "Also, Mosshadow, take out a patrol with two more cats."

Mosshadow nodded. Goldtail narrowed her eyes. "Is that wise?" she asked in a disapproving voice. "Some other Clan may attack."

"I honestly doubt any Clan would dare attack us during the full moon," Rainingstar replied. "And also, do you want your Clanmates to starve? The fresh-kill pile is running low." She paused. "Did the chosen cats even eat yet?"

The chosen cats looked at each other and nodded. Lightpaw said, "I didn't eat but I'm not hungry."

"Well, go get something to eat anyways, in case you get tired on the way back."

"But won't that delay our arrival?" Goldtail complained.

"She'll eat quickly," Rainingstar retorted icily. The two she-cats glared at each other as Lightpaw picked out a small shrew from the fresh-kill pile. She quickly ate it. She ran back to the group of cats going to the Gathering.

''See? That didn't take very long." Rainingstar signaled for the cats to follow her as she padded towards Four Stones. Desertscale ran up to her, matching her quick pace stubbornly.

"I honestly don't know how you put up with Goldtail!" she hissed under her breath.

Rainingstar shrugged. "As Clan leader, I have to put aside old rivalries."

"Do deputies have to?" Desertscale asked playfully.

Rainingstar laughed. "No, not yet." Desertscale let out a mock sigh of relief. Rainingstar felt a bit guilty for talking about Goldtail. Leaders didn't do such a thing; apprentices did.

"So how's being a deputy?" she said, changing the subject clumsily.

Desertscale blinked at her for a minute, then replied, "It's ok. I can't imagine what it was like for you though.." Rainingstar knew she meant Strikingstar's death. She closed her eyes for a minute then opened them.

"I do miss Strikingstar. But I cannot change the past. I can only try to make her proud."

"Spoken like a true leader," Desertscale murmured. Rainingstar flicked her tail in gratitude.

As they got closer to the Four Stones, the pungent scent of all the Clans hit her nose. Rainingstar had been to alot of Gatherings, so it did not bother her as much, though. She noticed that alot of trees were nothing but ashy stumps from the lava. The eruption hadn't spread very far but it had spread far enough that most Clans suffered something.

When she raced down to the clearing, she felt a bit self-conscious as the other Clans turned to look at her. She had not been deputy for very long and all the Clans knew it. She felt Redclaw give her a comforting nudge. She turned to look at him, seeing sympathy in his eyes. She took a deep breath and headed towards the stone that many StormClan leaders before her had sat on. The stones very not too high but they were a bit hard to climb on.

"Having trouble Rainingfire?" Rainingstar looked up to see a silver cat, who was sitting on the rock to the right of her.

"Rainingstar, you mean. And yes, I am having a bit of trouble, Silverstar."

"You might wanna try climbing on the other side," she added. "It has more pawholds."

Rainingstar nodded and did so. It worked, too. "Thanks!" She felt strange on top of the rock. She usually sat under it. But now, Desertscale was the one under the rock.

"This feels funny doesn't it?" rasped a familiar voice. Rainingstar looked to her left at a ginger cat.

"Yes it does."

"It feels the same for all of us, don't worry," Phoenixstar replied. Rainingstar nodded and looked down. She stared at the mark that had been on the rock for a long time. The top of the rock had a small opal embedded in the shape of a thunder bolt. It was the mark of StormClan. She glanced at Silverstar's rock. It had an emerald the shape of a leaf.

"Pretty thing isn't it?" Silverstar smiled when she saw Rainingstar looking at it. "I never imagined that I would be sitting up here so soon. But it must be harder for you," she added.

Rainingstar shrugged. In the corner of her eye, she saw the PhoenixClan mark, a ruby in the shape of a flame. And though she couldn't see it, she knew the WinterClan mark as well: a sapphire in the shape of a diamond.

"So who is your new deputy?" she asked.

"Whiteclaw," she replied, looking down at the older cat who sat under her rock. "He seemed like the perfect choice. He's experienced and a great warrior. I see you've chosen Desertscale, by the way."

"She's more familiar with StormClan territory than me," she pointed out. "And she's a loyal cat. She may

be young, but she's smart and will live long enough to still be fit to lead when I..." She hesitated. "...die."

Silverstar blinked sympathetically. Rainingstar felt a bit nettled. Why was everyone feeling sorry for her today? Just because she wasn't deputy long didn't mean she was going to be a bad leader...did it?

"Shatteredstar has arrived," Phoenixstar commented. Rainingstar looked up to see the long-legged she-cat padding towards her rock. She was walking with her head held high. She bunched up her muscles and lept onto the rock with grace. A grey cat sat under her rock.

Silverstar flicked her tail in a friendly way. "Greetings Shatteredsoul."

"Shatteredstar," she replied icily.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to all of us being leaders yet."

Shatteredstar gave a curt nod. She was never too friendly around the others when they had been deputies and becoming leader was obviously not going to change that.

Phoenixstar gave a loud yowl. The clearing of cats gradually became quiet. Phoenixstar looked at the other leaders. "Who wants to start?"

"I will." Shatteredstar stood up, her white figure looking extra impressive in the moonlight. "WinterClan mourns the death of Brokenstar, Ashleaf, Snowhare, Yewpaw, and Darkpaw," she said. Though her tone was formal, her eyes betrayed the grief for her dead Clanmates. "Our deputy is Stonefrost." She paused as murmurs of congradulations sounded. Stonefrost stood up proudly, his green eyes flashing proudly before he sat down. "I have received my nine lives. And Bayface has had her litter of kits." She dipped her head before sitting down.

"I will go next," Phoenixstar said. "PhoenixClan grieves for the loss of Sunningstar..." His voice trailed away. Rainingstar felt a stab of pity. Sunningstar had been his mother. Phoenixstar shook his head and continued, "We also grieve for Rowanpelt, Squirrelheart, and Dogpaw." Muttering broke out below, suprisingly from PhoenixClan. Phoenixstar glared at them and they became silent. "Our new deputy is Blue-eyes. Also, we thank EmeraldClan for letting us run to safety there. We thank StarClan that the lava had not flowed throughout the whole island, for no cat would've survive even if they made it to the ocean. And we all know that the only safe way to go to the ocean is if you go through StormClan. PhoenixClan is sorry that the lava had destroyed half of every Clan's territory."

"You need not be sorry, Phoenixstar. You could not control the volcano anymore than we can," Silverstar said gently. He blinked gratefully before sitting down.

"WinterClan's territory did not suffer any damages from the lava," Shatteredstar reported. "But as you can see, some cats did not run to our territory fast enough." Phoenixstar nodded at her, before turning to look at Rainingstar.

The blue-grey she-cat felt dread rising in her. She didn't want to go next. She looked at Silverstar and saw her own dismay reflected in her eyes. They both were the least exeprienced deputies, Rainingstar being the very least. Silverstar gulped before standing up.

"I-I guess I'll go next. EmeraldClan mourns the death of Blizzardstar, Branchpaw, and Hollypaw. We are lucky that we did not lose too many cats. Thankfully, some of the lava went into the river that seperates our territory from PhoenixClan. Yes, parts of our forest are burned down but the Twolegs have replanted some tree shoots. For once, they are being useful." Amused purrs broke down from below. Once they settled down, she announced, "Whiteclaw is our new deputy!" Loud cheers broke out. Whiteclaw was a very popular cat. He sat up proudly. When the noise died down, Silverstar dipped her head and sat down.

Rainingstar's eyes opened wide. It was now her turn. Her stomach churned and her heart thumped faster. She tried to lay her fur down flat and hoped that no one could smell her fear scent.

"Get on with it!" Her own Clanmate Goldtail was dogging her. She felt a rush of anger. She had chosen Goldtail to come to the Gathering to see that she was fit to be leader. And if she couldn't speak for the Clan, it would only make Goldtail's words seem true. She took a deep breath before standing up.

"StormClan mourns the loss of-"

Phoenixstar cut her off. He looked guilty as he said to her, "As you can see, Bluepelt and Firetongue are not here."

Rainingstar blinked. Bluepelt and Firetongue were her parents, whom she had left when she had left PhoenixClan to join StormClan. She looked into Phoenixstar's eyes and saw sadness there. She felt cold claws grip her heart. "They..they're not..."

"I'm sorry Rainingstar," Phoenixstar whispered.

"What about my sisters?" she asked, her eyes wide with despair.

"All three of them are fine."

"And Riverfoot?"

Phoenixstar didn't answer.

She felt herself sink onto her haunches. A terrible wail of grief echoed through Four Stones. The cats from down below also joined the wail. Firetongue had been PhoenixClan's strongest warrior, while Bluepelt had been their best hunter. Both were well known throughout the Clans.

Rainingstar swayed a bit on the rock, before going on weakly. "We all...mourn my parent's death, as well as my brother's." She took a deep gulp, trying to keep her hot tears from pouring out. "StormClan also grieves the loss of Strikingstar, Flowerpetal, and Brightpaw. We are also lucky that we hadn't lost many cats. Thank goodness that the island is so wide and that the lava hadn't spread any further." She dipped her head to signal the end of her report.

"This Gathering is over!" Shatteredstar yowled. Phoenixstar and Silverstar jumped off the rock to their Clans. Shatteredstar looked over at Rainingstar, her usually cold eyes soft. Rainingstar felt slightly wary. When they were apprentices, they had been the best of friends even though they came from different Clans. When they became warriors, Shatteredstar insisted that they go on as rivals, for the sake of their Clans. And Rainingstar had agreed.

Now, even though they were rivals, she still felt a bond with her old friend. They stared at each for a minute before Shatteredstar jumped down to join her own Clan.

Rainingstar did the same. Her eyes were dull with grief as she padded towards her Clan. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to face a familiar face.

"Sootypaw!" she purred, pressing her muzzle against her younger sister's.

"It's Sootytalon now," her sister replied. "And our sisters are now Silverheart and Miststripe."

"How are they?" Rainingstar asked.

"They're fine," she assured her.

Rainingstar stared fondly at her sister, who was the oldest in her mother's second litter. Sootytalon, Silverheart, and Miststripe were silvery cats, while she and Riverfoot had been blue-grey cats. Sootytalon was the odd ball of her litter, because unlike the other two, she didn't have stripes, she had dark flecks scattered across her body. And though their father was a ginger cat, none of the siblings had a trace of ginger on them.

"Also..." Sootytalon's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I don't know what happened to River really. None of us do. We assume he died in the lava but no one has found his body."

"He might've been one of the ones nearest to the volcano," Rainingstar, remembering how the rogue leader Whip, who called himself Whipstar, had made the Clans sit near the volcano as he had his rogues throw the leaders into the volcano. The rogues had been near the mouth so none of them had survived. The rogue take-over had been horrible but at least they were gone now.

"Perhaps. But some of the others had gotten away."

Rainingstar shrugged. "I don't think River could survive without a Clan now, unless he goes to the Twolegs, or the neutral territory behind them, which as you know, you can't reach without going through Twolegplace."

Sootytalon nodded. "I must go. But congradulations on becoming leader!" Her sister gave her ear a lick before padding away. Rainingstar turned to go to her own Clan.

"What took you so long!" Goldtail hissed.

Rainingstar didn't reply. Telling her that she was talking to her sister opened up the topic of her not being loyal to the Clan. And lying wasn't something Rainingstar liked to do.

She looked around at the gathered cats. "Where is Oakstripe?"

"I'm here!" The shaggy tabby tom was running towards her. He skidded to a halt just before he would ram into her.

"Where were you?" she snapped.

His eyes flashed fearfully for a moment. It happened so fast, she wasn't sure if she had seen it at all. "Well, you were talking to your sister so I wanted to speak to my friend."

"But all the other Clans are gone!" Desertscale said skeptically.

"Can we go now?" Goldtail asked.

Rainingstar signaled with her tail for the Clan to follow her as she quickly walked back to StormClan camp. She felt the death of her parents and her brother weighing her shoulders down and she wanted to curl up in her den as soon as she can. After all, who would she talk to? Telling any of her Clan members about how much the deaths were effecting her would only strengthen any doubts they have of her.

As soon as they reached camp, she headed into her den. The blue-grey she-cat curled up into her nest of moss, burying her nose into her own tail, trying to find the comforting scents of her parents and her brother back. But their PhoenixClan scent had faded off of her. She was leader of a different Clan now. And they didn't even get to live long enough to experience it.

'It's time to move on,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes. 'Bluepelt, Firetongue, Riverfoot, I hope you can see me from StarClan. I hope StarClan made the right decision when they had told me to go join StormClan...away from my family...' As she drifted off to sleep, the wind started playing dancing around outside. A small draft of air entered her den, carrying two very soothing scents to her...


	4. Chapter 2: Tension In the Air

Ok this chapter kinda sucks but bear with me!

Chapter Two:

"Rainingstar...?" The blue-grey she-cat opened one eye sleepily to see a ginger cat staring down at her.

"Wuh..." she drawled, obviously still half asleep.

Redclaw sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

She scrambled to get up. "I'm fine. Just fine," she muttered. He gave her a curious look. "What?" she snapped. He looked away.

"You seem down today, " he commented.

She blinked. "Down..?"

"Yes down. Did your parent's and your brother's death upset you that much?"

Rainingstar said irritatedly, "No. I'm fine." She stood up and shook the scraps of moss of her pelt. "Come," she commaned as she stepped outside to the clearing.

"Desertscale has sent out the dawn patrol," he told her. "She went with them."

Rainingstar nodded. "MossShadow," she called out. ''Take Smokewalker and Goldenpaw on a hunting patrol." The tabby tom dipped his head and went to go get the chosen cats.

Redclaw asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to get any herbs for you?"

"I'm not sick," she insisted. "My parents and brother are hunting with StarClan now. They will never suffer again."

Redclaw was a smart cat. He noticed how edgy she was and could see the pain in her eyes. After all, he had seen the same look in the eyes of many other cats as they watched their loved one suffer in his den.

"Look, shouldn't you be gathering borage? You said you were running low. What happens if a cat suffers a fever?"

"It's almost leaf-fall," he replied. "They usually don't get fevers during leaf-fall."

"Key word: almost. We can still suffer from the hot weather. And also, you know storms hit the most in green-leaf. We're just lucky none has hit us yet this season. And also, since it'd almost leaf-fall maybe you should be getting tansy for coughs," she said icily. She whipped around. "I don't have time for this. I'm StormClan leader and my Clan needs me."

As she stalked away, Redclaw couldn't help but think, "She still has her PhoenixClan temper..."

Rainingstar bit into the rabbit she was sharing with Larchpaw and Tigerpaw. She sometimes ate with the apprentices when she had the time. She always felt that a leader needed a bond with the younger cats as well as the older. And the apprentices loved her for it.

"So, Tigerpaw, how did your training session go with Fawnspots today?" she asked.

The pale tabby looked down at his paws. When he looked up, his blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Rainingstar inquired, concerned.

"Fawnspots hasn't taken him out lately," his brother Larchpaw answered for him.

"Really? She told me she was taking you you out today, Tigerpaw..." Rainingstar blinked. 'I wonder why she hasn't been training him...'

As if reading her mind, Larchpaw said, "Tigerpaw doesn't know why. But I do."

"Then why haven't you told me?" Tigerpaw said, sounding peeved.

"Because I wanted to tell Rainingstar first," he retorted. He turned back to his leader. "She's been hanging around with Cloudsky!"

The blue-grey she-cat was silent. She wondered if Fawnspots had developed a friendship...or more. But no matter what, if angered her that she hadn't been paying attention to Tigerpaw lately. And it angered her more because Cloudsky had a mate, as well as three kit. 'Still, cats can fall in love more than once...but he's Birdbeak's mate. Plus, Fawnspots shouldn't forget about her apprentice...'

"I will speak to her," she promised Tigerpaw.

Larchpaw asked, "Well what about her and Cloudsky?"

"I can't interfere with anything going on the Clan, but I can only hope that nothing is going on between them," she murmured.

When they were done with the rabbit, she flicked her tail in a friendly gesture at them and walked away. She heard pawsteps behind her and turned around. She blinked.

"Do you need something Larchpaw?"

The brown and white tom looked as his paws as he said, "You look very pretty today."

Rainingstar could hardly suppress a chuckle. "Why thank you Larchpaw. You look handsome today too." He looked up at her, eyes shining, and padded off.

She laughed a bit. An apprentice crushing on a leader? C'mon, that was amusing.

"What's so funny?" She turned a bit to see Redclaw coming towards her.

"It seems to me Larchpaw has developed a liking for his leader," she purred.

Redclaw chuckled. "How sweet. You are an attractive young cat."

"Why thank you dearest Redclaw," she replied. "Now, on to more serious business."

He frowned. She said lightly, "Don't worry it's not that serious. It's just that Fawnspots has been neglecting Tigerpaw. He says that she hasn't taken him out in a while to train. His brother told me that she's been hanging around with Cloudsky."

"You mean Birdbeak's mate...?"

"I don't know another Cloudsky." Rainingstar sat down and licked her paws casually. "Do you think they have anything going on?..."

"I haven't been paying attention. After all, a pretty she-cat had told me to go gather tansy today," he said.

Rainingstar shrugged. She offered no apology. He hadn't expected one. "Well, obviously Birdbeak doesn't know and if she does, she hasn't shown it," Rainingstar commented as she watched the queen scold her kit for something. "I cannot tamper with my Clan's personal life. I can only hope that if something is going on, that Cloudsky will do what's right."

"You mean go back to Birdbeak?"

The dark she-cat stared at Redclaw, with such intensity in her blue eyes that he looked away. "No Redclaw, though I do think he should do so. I hope he will choose wisely and follows his heart, rather than what he thinks he must do. That is what I believe is right."

The ginger tom blinked. This was so different from her earlier, when she was edgy and angry. "When did you become so wise?" he asked softly, a bit mystified.

She was silent for a minute. "When I received my nine lives, I guess."

"I wish you could've let me come with you, the traditional way."

Rainingstar shrugged uncomfortably. "No, you were better off tending to our Clan. They needed you."

An awkward silence followed, the hair thick with tension.

"I ran through my whole supply of thyme that day," Redclaw chuckled, trying to break the tension.

"Do you miss Brackenclaw?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Well of course!" Redclaw said, surprised. He had died shortly after Rainingstar had joined. He was also Goldtail's brother, and his death had made her a firm believer that it was a sign that Rainingstar shouldn't have joined.

Rainingstar nodded and padded towards her den. "I'm going to sleep," she said, yawning.

Her friend nodded, his own eyes starting to feel heavy. As he walked to his den, he reflected upon what had just happen. That sort of tension had never been there between them before, when he was Redclaw the medicine cat apprentice, and she was Rainingfire, the warrior who had left her whole life behind her to start a new one. As he lay down in his nest, he wondered if Rainingstar had also left a lover behind...

Well, being the bitch I am, I may not say anything about Rainingstar's old mate for a WHILE...or will i? mwuahahha...Please review!! (also, i think its cute that larchpaw has a crush on her! isnt it? lol)


	5. Chapter 3: Clouded Skies, Clouded hearts

Ok now THIS one is the sucky one, I'm sure. But bear with me here...I tried!

Chapter Three:

"Fawnspots!" Rainingstar called out, feeling a bit nettled as she always did when she first wakes up. "Fawnspots!"

"I'm here," the sorrel she-cat replied as she walked up to her leader calmly. A familiar white tom was with her.

"Cloudsky, I don't believe that I called you over too," Rainingstar snapped. He stopped in his tracks.

"It's ok," Fawnspots said soothingly, shooting a glare at Rainingstar. "I think that whatever she has to say to me, you can hear too."

"Well I'm leader and I wanted to speak with you _alone._"

Cloudsky dipped his head and left. Fawnspots sighed. "What?" Her tone was impatient.

"Do not speak to as such. I'm your leader," Rainingstar hissed. Fawnspots stared back. The two she-cats were about the same age and they hadn't really known each other much.

"Now, I hear you haven't been training Tigerpaw lately," she said slowly.

Fawnspots replied, "I told you I was taking him out yesterday didn't I?" Her eyes darted around, obviously looking for someone.

"Look at me," Rainingstar commanded. Fawnspots sighed again and did so with a glare. "Now pay attention. You did tell me you were taking him out yesterday."

"See?"

"Didn't you hear me?" the she-cat said irritably. "You told me you were going to do so. That doesn't mean you actually did it."

Fawnspots opened her mouth and then shut it.

"There's nothing to say Fawnspots. Now, I don't know if you and Cloudsky-"

"You can't meddle with my life!" Fawnspots cried out desperately.

"I'm not going to! Be silent!" she snapped.

Fawnspots did so.

"Now, listen. I hope you understand that Cloudsky has three kits and a mate-"

"But he loves me more," Fawnspots said in a haughty tone.

Her leader shrugged. "I cannot be the judge of that. But I doubt he can love you more than his own kits. And you shouldn't neglect Tigerpaw no matter what."

"But he's almost at warrior status!" she complained. "I mean, he was training before Larchpaw because he had gotten injured during the fox attack."

"And he deserves to be a warrior soon," Rainingstar said. "You shouldn'y stop him because of your selfishness."

"Me being selfish? Your the one trying to stop me from loving Cloudsky!"

"What will his kits think when they find out that their father is having an affair with some other cat!" Rainingstar hissed.

"So what about his kits," Fawnspots snorted. "I don't like his kits anyways. They favor their mother. All of them are annoying."

"And if I tell him that?" she threatened.

Fawnspots' eyes darkened. "You wouldn't. I don't want to speak with you anymore." As Fawnspots stalked away with her tail held up high, Rainingstar had to stop herself from ripping Fawnspots to pieces. She snarled and slashed her claws a bit piece of wood.

"Is there something wrong...?" Desertscale blinked as she watched her leader and friend attack the wood.

"Nothing." Rainingstar knew who she should discuss this with. And as much as she thought her deputy should know, she knew it wouldn't be right.

"Dawn patrol just came back. Whitemuzzle reports that they had found a badger den but its scent was stale. He wants to know if they should pack it up with dirt."

Rainingstar glanced over at the black tom with the white muzzle that was namesake, who was near the fresh-kill pile. "Yes, tell him to pack it up with dirt. But take some crowfood and bury it in there too. That way, if the badger does return, it won't scent the cat scent and go after us."

"Good idea." Desertscale went over to speak to Whitemuzzle while Rainingstar went to the nursery. She saw the cat she was looking for there, and thankfully, the other cats were gone.

"Hello," she purred. "Where are the other queens?"

The queen looked up at her leader and smiled. "They're taking their kits out for a walk."

"When are yours due?"

"Redclaw says not anytime soon yet. I just got pregnant after all." The she-cat licked her pelt happily.

Rainingstar nodded and looked around her eyes narrowed. She lowered her voice. "Listen, can I talk to you about Cloudsky? And Fawnspots?"

"Cloudsky and Fawnspots? What do you..."

"Shh..." Rainingstar looked around once again. "Listen Runningbrook, I know Cloudsky's mate is Birdbeak. But yesterday, Tigerpaw had informed me that Fanwspots hasn't been spending anytime with training him. She's been with Cloudsky."

The silver queen's eyes widened. "Are you sure you mean Birdbeak's mate Cloudsky? Or maybe there's another one that you and I don't know about?"

"Yes that one!" Rainingstar snapped quietly. Her eyes darted around, hoping that no one was eavesdropping.

Runningbrook murmured quietly, "I was just kidding Rainingstar. And obviously Birdbeak doesn't know about this. Do you think he really likes Fawnspots?"

"I sure don't," Rainingstar muttered. "Why have they suddenly taken a liking to each other?"

"It happens now and then," Runningbrook shrugged. "I wonder if Goldenpaw has noticed..."

Rainingstar blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well as you know, Goldenpaw is very close to both her parents. I think that if anyone knows, it would be her. She's very keen and watchful, that one."

"I suppose your right."

"Right about what?" Rainingstar whirled around. It was Birdbeak.

"Nothing," Rainingstar said, hoping she sounded casual.

Forestkit and Yewkit poked their heads in.

"Hi Rainingstar!" Yewkit squeaked.

"Good morning Yewkit," Rainingstar said.

Birdbeak stepped into the nursery, her kits following her. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Her kits," Rainingstar replied. "We were discussing mentoring and names. She said she shouldn't choose names without Whitemuzzle and I agreed with her."

"Oh I see." Rainingstar sent a silent thanks to StarClan for sending her the excuse.

Rainingstar said hastily, "I have to go see if the dawn patrol is back yet." She dipped her head and quickly padded towards her den entrance, which was where the patrol was standing.

"What's the news, Whitemuzzle?"

The dark tom replied, "Everything's been quiet so far."

"Too quiet," a voice behind them said darkly.

"Redclaw, you scared us!" Whitemuzzle exclaimed. "Why do you keep coming to Rainingstar anyways? Is she sick?"

"I wonder so myself," the leader muttered.

Tawnyfur, a golden-brown she-cat who was in the dawn patrol, gave him a sharp glance. "Whitemuzzle, don't be foolish. Does our leader sound sick?"

Redclaw said hastily, "Rainingstar just wants me to report to her everyday."

She blinked. What a lie... "Really, I don't recall doing so," she snapped, not wanting to get caught up in his lies and this situation. "What do you want Redclaw?"

"I just wanted to check up on you," he said defensively. "Being leader must be stressful."

"Well I'm fine. Go to you business Redclaw." She didn't like the tension that filled the hair everytime they were near each other.

Redclaw looked down. "Actually..."

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about. StarClan has sent me a dream..."

Gaspeth im gonna leave it there :D im so evil i kno. But wut will happen with Fawnspots and Cloudsky? and wut is Redclaw's dream? also...why are they so tensed around each other? Please review...or i will wont give you the fourth chapter mwuahaha


	6. Chapter 4:Love Has No True Answers

This chapter has alot of drama in it, lol. So if you liek that kinda stuff like me, you'll love this chapter! I hope...rofl.

Chapter Four:

"A dream?" Rainingstar blinked and flicked her tail, dismissing the dawn patrol.

The padded into her den to discuss the message. "What did they say?" she asked as she settled down.

"_Fire shall be born from the golden tongue _

_yet not even water can extinguish it._

_Blood shall kill blood_

_Fire will reign supreme_

_Death shall whisper into the ears of your most dearest_

_And even the sacredness of kin shall be forgotten_," Redclaw recited. "Brackenclaw, my old mentor, said this to me in a dream."

"But...Strikingstar told me the same thing!" Rainingstar exclaimed. "When I was receiving my nine lives!"'

"Why didn't you tell me!" Redclaw sounded hurt.

Rainingstar said defensively, "I didn't want to worry anybody..."

"It might've been important!"

"Well it wasn't repeated until now so why are you dogging me about this!" She slashed angrily at the air.

"What does it mean?" Redclaw asked.

Rainingstar gave him an annoyed look. "If I knew, I would've told you. But since I didn't, why worry the Clan?"

Redclaw snapped, "Well you could've told me!"

"And then what would we have done? What could we have done?" Rainingstar fired back.

"Well maybe we could've figured it out faster if you would've told me!"

"What are we doing now? Are we figuring it out?"

"Maybe if you weren't so bad tempered and acting like a PhoenixClan cat-"

"What?" Rainingstar's fiery voice turned to one of pure ice.

Redclaw's eyes flashed with regret.

"I didn't mean-"

"Get out."

"Rain-"

Her voice was still icily calm. "Get out of my den."

"If you would just-"

Her calm exterior cracked. "GET OUT OF MY DEN NOW!" He turned tail and ran out. Her fur was still standing on end when Desertscale padded in.

"Is something wrong...?" She obviously had noticed Redclaw racing out of her den.

She sighed and plopped down in her nest. "Oh Desertscale, why was I out of all cats chosen to lead! A bad-tempered PhoenixClan cat!" she wailed.

The golden she-cat looked shocked. "Why do you say that?"

Rainingstar quickly explained the argument, leaving out the message from StarClan. Luckily, Desertscale didn't ask about it.

Instead, she asked a different question. That was just as awkward, if not more. "Why do you think there's always tension around you guys? I mean you didn't mention it, but I've noticed it when you two are near each other."

"...I don't know," she mumbled, wanting to change the subject. "So...have you heard about Fawnspots and Cloudsky?"

"No but I've noticed them." She looked disgusted. "I can't believe he likes her when he has a mate!"

"Does Birdbeak know?"

"Every cat does besides her, for some strange reason. It's always like that." Desertscale let out a small chuckle. "Do you think they really like each other?"

"Well they shouldn't," Rainingstar commented. "I mean, he has chosen a mate already..."

"So? He might leave Birdbeak."

"And his kits? I doubt it." Rainingstar wasn't too doubtful about him leaving his mate. Fawnspots was prettier than Birdbeak. But would Cloudsky sink so low as to choose by looks?

Rainingstar was coming back from hunting when a brown and white figure walked up to her.

"Rainingstar, Tigerpaw still hasn't gone out training." Larchpaw looked a bit worried. "By the way, you look nice today."

"Thank you Larchpaw. And are you sure he hasn't been out training?"

"Yes," he replied. "He was in the den the whole day today."

"The whole day?" Rainingstar couldn't believe it. Never had an apprentice stayed the whole day in their den unless they were sick or injured. "Let me go...talk to her again."

Rainingstar was fuming when she approached Fawnspots and Cloudsky. "Fawnspots!" she snapped. "Tigerpaw still hasn't been taken out?"

"I've been busy," she said, sounding as if she didn't really care.

"Doing what?"

Fawnspots blinked. She obviously hadn't been ready for this confrontation. "Well...I..."

"Cloudsky, do you have anything to say?" Rainingstar turned on him.

He calmly replied, "She told me that she needed help with her hunting skills since she's hurt her paw. Redclaw recommended me."

Rainingstar glanced at Fawnspots, who had her eyes cast down. It was so obvious she was lying that it made Cloudsky seem like an idiot.

"Oh really? Her leg seems fine to me."

"She's been limping on the hunting patrols with me."

''She's fine right now!" Rainingstar said irritantly.

"I know, but I want to make sure she's ok," Cloudsky answered.

Rainingstar bit back a sharp retort. She took a deep breath and said in an obviously forced calm voice, "Well thank you for caring for her. But Tigerpaw needs his training." She whipped around and stalked to the elder's den to check on the elders.

Cloudsky hissed to Fawnspots, "Didn't I tell you to train that little brat?"

"But if I'm a bad enough mentor, she may take Tigerpaw off my paws," Fawnspots whispered back.

He considered this for a moment. "Good plan but it may backfire. Rainingstar isn't all that stupid. She might even give you another apprentice just to punish you. Plus, it's unfair to Tigerpaw." He always had a soft spot for younger cats because he loved his kits.

"I guess your right," Fawnspots meowed. She never liked apprentices and kits all that much but Cloudsky needn't know. She padded away to go find her apprentice.

Cloudsky sighed. He did like Fawnspots very much, as well as Birdbeak. And plus, he had three kits already. Fawnspots was very pretty and sweet. Birdbeak wasn't as pretty much twice as sharp, though she hadn't noticed his 'relationship' with Fawnspots yet. But it was only a matter of time...

dun dun DUN!!!! xD Will Birdbeak find out about this? Will Cloudsky leave his first love and his three kits? Will I make it obvious?(answr: no) And what about Rainingstar and Redclaw? BFF? More? Neither? Gaspeth!!!! Please review!


	7. Chapter 5: Questioned Leadership

Finally I have updated it! WHOO!! Don't blame me if you don't like it; this chapter is slightly boring. Lol. But i don't want it to be one of those storys where evrything happens to fast. AAANNDD I have to keep up the mystery so as not to spoil anything!! Cuz trust me, I have alot up my sleeves evil grin mwuahha!! i just hope u guys dont expect them 0o then itll be RUINED!!! WAAH!!! ok on to the story -.-' I know, Writer-senpai is being dumb

Chapter Five:

Rainingstar regretted going to the elder's den the moment she saw Goldtail glaring, even if it was not at her. Goldtail and Jaggedstripe, another elder, were arguing, as luck would have it, over her position as leader. And Goldtail didn't fear speaking her mind.

"Maybe she was chosen to be our leader! I mean, she survived the volcano eruption, did she not?" Jaggedstripe rasped.

"She's from PhoenixClan! They're as hardheaded as the land they live on! And what will happen if we must battle her old Clan?"

"Then she would fight fiercely to show us she is our true leader!"

"I doubt it!" Goldtail snarled.

As the two argued ferociously, Rainingstar awkwardly said to Whitebelly, "So how is everything?"

"Fine," Whitebelly said, wincing as Goldtail raised her voice even more. She was the oldest now and she never liked loud, sharp noises. "Everything's been peaceful this green-leaf, which is strange. Has Redclaw seen any signs of a storm?"

"He hasn't spoken to me about it." Briefly, the confrontation that had happened earlier that day filled her mind, Redclaw's hurtful comment to Rainingstar's shout of rage. She shook her head, as if to clear her mind of the scene.

"Is something wrong, Rainingstar?" Whitebelly's wise golden eyes stared into her own azure eyes.

"No, Whitebelly, just the stress of being a leader. But I can handle it," she added, hoping Whitebelly didn'y agree with Goldtail.

Instead, her eyes were filled with warmth. "I know you can, Rainingstar. You have the same look in your eyes, the same as the other two leaders whom I have outlived. But something is clouding your eyes, a sort of sadness and frustration."

Rainingstar blinked. What Whitebelly said was true; she did feel sad and frustrated. But when she opened her mouth to tell Whitebelly of her problems, the old she-cat placed her tail on Rainingstar's mouth to silence her.

"Even if you tell me your problems, I could not help you, young'un. I could not know what you are going through, because when you had allowed StarClan to grant you your nine lives and let them be apart of your life as a leader, you had also entered a part of life where no cat can follow."

"I know," Rainingstar sighed. "I just wish it wasn't so lonely..."

"But it isn't, Rainingstar. You are the Clan; the Clan is you. Whatever you do effects the Clan and vice versa. You have a huge responsibility to the Clan, as we have for you. You have your whole Clan but yet, you feel like the loneliest. When you had become leader, you gace up so much and yet received so much. That is the beauty and curse of being in such a high position."

Rainingstar blinked with a new respect for the wise she-cat. Whitebelly knew so much that Rainingstar wondered how she hadn't become leader. "Whitebelly, how did you and Jaggedstripe fall in love?" She glanced over at the tom, who was still aruging with Goldtail.

Whitebelly chuckled. "I'm not too sure. We were so different; I was soft-spoken and more reserved, he was fierce and proud. But maybe that's why I liked him. Because of his confidence. And he was sweet to me." She shrugged. "Love just happens. There's no 'how' really."

The blue-grey leader sighed a bit. "I wish I could know how it feels."

"It feels wonderful," Whitebelly said.

Rainingstar noticed that the den had gotten quiet. She glanced over at Goldtail and Jaggedstripe. Jaggedstripe was asleep. Goldtail was grooming herself at a slow pace.

The two awake she-cats exchanged amused glances. "And I'm the oldest one," Whitebelly joked. "You should go Rainingstar. You don't want to see Jaggedstripe when he's awaken."

Rainingstar purred softly and dipped her head, slipping silently out of the den. She was greeted by the sight of Fawnspots and Tigerpaw coming back from the training hollow.

"You took him out?" she meowed in surprise.

"Oh course I did!" Fawnspots said indignantly.

Rainingstar nodded slowly. "Where's Cloudsky?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Rainingstar couldn't believe her ears. "Er...well, good job on the training."

Fawnspots looked a bit confused as she dipped her head and led Tigerpaw to the fresh-kill pile.

As she started walking, she looked up to see Redclaw. She wasn't sure if he was walking towards her but she veered sharply away. Just in case.

Luckily, when she turned around, he wasn't following her. In fact, he was headed for the elder's den.

'You're too paranoid,' she thought to herself.

"Rainingstar!" She turned around and saw Oakstripe standing in front of the nursery. She wondered what he had been doing there when it suddenly dawned on her that his sister Henfeather was a queen. Though she didn't have any kits currently, she stayed in the nursery and helped the other queens, since her dmagaged left hind leg prevented her from doing her warrior chores very well. She still patrolled and hunted now and then but it was a bit difficult.

"It's Henfeather!" he panted as he ran to her.

"What's wrong?" she said sharply.

"Nothing's wrong!" Oakstripe paused to catch his breath before going on. "Henfeather's pregnant!"

"She is? That's great!" Rainingstar exclaimed.

Oakstrip nodded. "I wish that Lotusleaf could've survived to see his second litter though."

Rainingstar blinked sympathetically. Lotusleaf had been Henfeather's mate and Oakstripe's best friend. "Yeah, I do too."

"Hi Oakstripe!" Larchpaw, who was his nephew, pounced on the bigger tom. Oakstripe pretended to fall over in surprise.

"Good gracious, Rainingstar, are all the apprentices this heavy and fierce?" he joked.

"Well, Larchpaw sure is!" she purred.

The brown and white tom's eyes shone. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do Larchpaw," Rainingstar laughed. She batted him with her paw playfully and added, "Shouldn't you be training with Desertscale? Or is she ignoring you too?"

"I am not!" The indignant voice of Desertsca;e suddenly sounded as she jumped into the pile of cats as well. "You're the lazy leader!" she hissed teasingly as she nipped her friend's ear.

"Is that really how a leader behaves?" Rainingstar looked up and saw Fawnspots, her pretty face wrinkled into a look of contempt.

"Oh come on!" Desertscale said. "You're acting like she always has fun being a leader. She deserves some stress-free time too!"

"A leader should be capable of ruling her Clan just fine!" she snapped back.

Rainingstar scrambled to her paws and hissed, "I do not RULE the Clan; I guide them. It is alot of work leading the Clan, Fawnspots. It isn't just a high position in the Clan."

"I wouldn't want to lead the Clan anyways," Fawnspots replied. "I'm happy as a warrior. After all, I wouldn't want to have to face the humiliation of being a bad leader, like how some cats have to." She put alot of stress on some and it was obvious what she meant.

"Pick your fights wisely Fawnspots," she said in a low, menacing voice.

"I always do," the brown she-cat shot back.

They glared at each other for a while before Fawnspots stalked away.

Rainingdtar would've liked to think that her whole Clan supported her. But she knew that that was a huge lie.

WAAH!! SUCKY ENDING!!! Ah well I didn't know what to do for this chapter really...Please Review!! Ok so if you want to hate me, go ahead and give me hate reviews. the criticism may help make my story beter! but plz...try not to hurt me, im sensitiv TT.TT


End file.
